


You Know This, You Know This to be True (Fictober Submission)

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Soft M'Baku (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: M'Baku makes a new friend with potential that he didn't know she had.





	1. Chapter 1

Gina walked into the supermarket with a hurried pace as she had about a million other things on her mind. Studying for her midterms was becoming way more daunting than she originally thought. Microbiology had been kicking her ass the most in particular, as she tried to remember the array of pathogens, viruses, and bacteria the body can come into contact with, as well as how they do and what their symptoms are. 

Gina had been holed up in her place for almost two weeks studying her coursework, only going out for food or to work and she was so glad that her hell was almost over and done with. To say the least, she looked every bit like she had been living the hermit life, with a bonnet on her head, pajama bottoms and a ragged shirt and slide on as she head for some produce. Gina figured she deserved at least one fresh cooked meal before her test, and while gathering up the ingredients, her mind would not shut off.

“Lettuce, bell peppers, tomatoes, all possible carriers of E.coli.” Gina muttered while filling her basket. “Shigella as well, if the water used on them is contaminated. Talk about a ‘shitty’ day. Heh.”

“Are you issuing a warning?” a voice said from across the display of vegetables.

Gina turns around to see a tall, deep brown skinned man with youthful gap-toothed grin. “Oh, uh, no. I-I don’t work here. Sorry.” Gina says, feeling the need to scurry away in embarrassment. 

He chuckles, holding a cantaloupe like an apple. “Well, you seem to know a lot. Should I worry about this?”

Gina tweaks her glasses, trying to remain cool as he engages her. “Well, I mean, melons and other fresh produce have a tendency to carry salmonella. It’s on the news almost every other month nowadays.

“You know this, you know this to be true…” Gina nods. He looks at the fruit and puts it back with disgust, making Gina laugh.

“I mean, these are probably fine! Don’t worry about it!”

He cocks his head to the side. “Ah, it’s ok, I wasn’t really shopping for fruit anyway. Not quite fitting my craving as of late.”

Gina shifts her weight looking at the fruit. “Well there’s plenty others but…I’m sorry, but I have to mention it. Your accent, you aren’t from around here are you?”

He laughs a hearty chortle. “It is obvious, eh? No, I come from a small village in Africa, Wakanda specifically.”

Gina lights up. “Oh, I have heard of it, small farming community. You know that third world countries have a much lower occurrence of Crohn’s disease than developed ones?”

He makes a face of confusion. “We are a little more developed than third world countries, despite the news. But I hear you, are you a student?”

Gina looks to him apologetically. “I didn’t mean it like that, I thought…well, like you said, the news paints it in a certain light. But yes, I am, this is my final semester as an undergrad and I am beyond ready to move on.”

He nods. “Sure, education is very important though. An admirable path to take, that is also something Wakanda is known for by the way, if you are tested.”

Gina laughs nervously. “Right, um, but yeah I have to go check out. I’m making myself some dinner so…” Gina holds up her basket demonstratively.

“Of course, I won’t keep you. I am M’Baku by the way, in case we see each other around again?” M’Baku holds his hand out as Gina takes it. It’s warm, with a strong grip as Gina returns the handshake trying her best to not feel intimidated as she gets lost in his height and width.

“Yes, I’m Gina. Um, maybe we will see one another…eat a meal or something.” she stutters as she goes to play with her hair, but freezing when she remembers the bonnet on her head.

“I’d like that. I am going out tonight with some friends to see the nightlife. Will you be taking a break from your studies tonight?”

Gina lets out a sigh. “Unfortunately no. I’m working tonight, always something to do.”

M’Baku clicks his tongue disappointingly. “Right, understood. Well thank you for being so sweet and reminding me of the perils of food prep. You were a big help.”

Gina laughs a little too loud, covering her mouth “Sure! Anytime, M’Baku. So…goodbye!” Gina waves awkwardly, walking fast to checkout as her heart rate begins to come to normal again. He left her rattled, he was so charismatic acting, there was no way she could keep up with him in real life. Bonnet and pajamas, today of all days, Gina cursed herself. 

Gina made her way through the back entrance of the club to check in. Her brain felt like it was going to explode if it got through one more sentence, so she actually was a little more than ready to work tonight. She’s been dancing for a little over a year now to get some extra coins together to put away for savings. But not only that, she enjoyed the power and confidence it gave her outside of her normal routine. Men and women alike would come and pay their way to see her and all she has to do is look cute and move a little something.

After prepping herself backstage in a see through robe with a fluffy boa, Gina makes it to her stage she would be working, #3 was hers tonight. She liked working this club because there was a barrier still between herself and the clients; no reckless ass grabs to start a fight over. The room was private as well, so no raucous frat parties to treat her like a zoo attraction. She would sit in a chair, the client swipes their card and the curtains would unveil her for a period of time until it shuts again. The client just has to keep swiping until they are broke or her set is done, whichever comes first.

Gina sits on a velvet abstract love seat waiting in the low light for the curtains to open. A little bell rings once a transaction is made to give her the heads up that a show is about to begin. Gina adjusts her illustrious wig, licks her teeth free of stray lipstick, and perches herself on the couch as the curtains pull back.

A guy sits there, looking through the glass at her, squinting as he probably couldn’t see her well. But Gina notices him, the guy she met at the supermarket earlier in the day! She nearly jumps out her skin, having recognized him was agony. She gets up and walks slowly towards him, squatting down and placing a hand to the glass. M’Baku looked in awe of her, thick legs sitting wide like a ruler but a slave to her beauty. Gina smiled slowly, giving him a small wave as the curtains began to close. Gina stayed in place, taking a moment to think. He may not recognize her all dolled up, this could be fun. She waited patiently, hoping the bell would sound off again.

Ding ding! As the curtains unfolded, M’Baku was sitting almost right up on the glass, looking relieved to have activated the show to commence. Gina smiled full, running a hand up her thigh to lift her robe and expose a little side cheek. The glow of the red light on her deep skin tone have her a devilish appearance, tempting her audience with every movement. M’Baku’s gaze followed wherever her hand went hypnotically, as she lightly caressed the tops of her breasts, pushi g them together for a dramatic cleavage. Gina was feeling that familiar power within her that she didn’t have as her regular self, and she loved it. As M’Baku stroked his beard, biting his lip, Gina turned to face him in her squatted stance before slowly beginning to part her legs as the curtains closed once more. M’Baku was already flying to swipe his card again before it closed as Gina laughed out loud.

That was a trick she loved pulling on clients; time the goodie shots with the end of the show, you’ll earn another swipe. She got up to change positions, turning away from the glass as the bell dinged to open the curtains again. In her G-string, she knew M’Baku could see her ass through the thin robe. She ran her hands up her backside to give a little peek under the hem of her robe before reaching for its opening and slinking it off her shoulders. Slowly, Gina looks over her shoulder as seductively as she could muster, biting her lip as she peered at her suitor. M’Baku held his hands over his crotch, presumably to hide his erection as he held a smirk. He gestures for Gina to come to him, which fired her engines right on up. He was puddy in her hands as she dropped the robe completely to turn towards him in her thong and tassel pasties.

The glass was soundproof, but Gina swore she could hear him hoot as he wiped his face in amazement, peeking through his fingers at the sight of her body. Gina gave her best sexy model walk towards him, running her hands along her tummy and hips before squatting wide legged in front of him. M’Baku was nearly leaning out of his chair as Gina lightly touched herself over her thin underwear as she beckoned him to come closer. When she did, she said, “I’m Gina.”

M’Baku looked puzzled at her a moment, so she tried again, hoping he could read lips.

“I’M GINA.” She points to herself, hoping he would catch the introduction attempt. M’Baku cocked his head to the side in thought as the curtains began to slowly close. Like a lightning struck, he snaps his fingers and mouths her name as the curtain closed.

Gina pumped her fist as he finally made the connection. Unfortunately, her set was done, so he would have to wait to see her again, sometime in the future; maybe for a meal.


	2. The Wine Down

When Gina trotted backstage, wiping her brow elated, her friend Chandra was beaming at her.

“Ok! We got a full session tonight! Good job!” 

They shared a high five as she primped her makeup. “Yeah, and the funny thing is, it was a guy I knew actually.”

Chandra stared at Gina suspiciously. “Uh-huh, is he gonna be a problem or…”

Gina waves her off. “No! At least I don’t think so, I just met him today anyway.”

Chandra scoffs. “If this don’t sound like some stalker shit, then I don’t know what is! You meet a guy and a few hours after that he is showing up at your job?”

Gina takes a sip of water, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like that! Listen, let me do my rounds out here really quick and I’ll tell you all about it, ok?”

Gina got herself ready to serve patrons out in the lobby drinks and snacks as they played pool and lounged before and after a show. She could here the raucous crowd as she began to step from behind the curtains of the dressing room and it was a boisterous crowd indeed. A bunch of well dressed and rowdy Black men scattered about the room with cigars talk to one another in pockets of conversation. Before Gina could make her way to the bar area, she saw him. 

He was standing by a chair, bent over talking to a friend sitting down who seemed to have had more than he could handle. Gina scurried back to the other side of the curtain, running into Chandra, heart threatening to pop right out of her chest.

“Damn, Gina! What the hell is going on?” She exclaims.

Gina fans her face as she sits down in agony. “He is still here, right outside.”

Chandra trots to the curtain, peeking. “Which one?? Looks like it’s a bachelor party!”

You describe his hulking build and appearance ad Chandra spots him. “Oh ho ho. Girl, he is beautiful. Mm, filling.”

“Don’t be gross, Chandra, dang!” Gina moans.

“What can I say? That’s a meal that’ll stick to your bones, honey. You got a good palate after all. No way in hell you can go out there though, rules and shit.”

Gina nods. “I know, and trust me I don’t want to.”

Chandra looks at Gina pitifully. “If you wanna take off, you can. I’ll let Dean and them know you weren’t feeling good or something.”

Gina gets up to hug Chandra gratefully. Chandra was a grad student in the physical therapy field. She wanted to help children who suffered from debilitating illness and traumatic events push through their disabilities to live normal lives. So, in the end, they had a lot in common being two working girls hustling for an education. Before Gina started at the club, she prayed she wouldn’t find herself in a Player’s Club type of situation, but thankfully things never were like that for her, especially with Chandra’s guidance.

“Thanks, Chan. I owe you one for real.” Gina changes herself into some regular clothes before making her way to the back exit, and out of the door.

A couple days later, after hours upon hours of studying, Gina was ready to take her microbiology exam. The lecture hall was fullest at this time naturally, but long as she had a seat, that test was going to go down with a TKO. And she was sure of herself when she walked out, having completed it. She put in enough time where the test almost felt like she wrote it herself. The answers just flowed from her onto the bubbles on her scantron and she felt better than ever for its completion. It was time to celebrate.

After a much needed nap, Gina woke up in the evening to head over to the store. She had a How to Get Away with Murder marathon waiting, and all she needed was some drink to wash all those ridiculous Final Destination-like plot twists down.

Heading to the liquor section, Gina perused the categories of Vodka, Rum, Brandy, Beer, and all the wine varieties before settling on a semi-sweet red that was locally made. The price wasn’t bad, so she got another one in a sweet white before heading around to the register.

Then came the collision.

Gina tensed up as she came into contact with a big figure, nearly dropping her bottle out of her basket.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t s-”

The figure started to apologize and the voice was very recognizable to Gina as she looked up at him and saw his face, appearing to have seen a ghost with that kind of expression.

Silence fell between them as their eyes locked on one another, not saying anything but saying everything that was spinning around in their minds. When his eyes fell out of focus, Gina shuffled her weight, preparing to leave.

“It’s nothing, thanks.” Gina muttered as she walked around M’Baku.

“Wait!” He calls out. 

Gina stops, cursing under her breath as she turns around. “Yeah?”

M’Baku looked around nervously, walking up to Gina with a half smile. “Do you not remember me?”

Gina could’ve fallen through the floor at that moment and it would’ve been a nicer situation than her current one. “Listen, I don’t know what you think you know, but I’m-”

“The produce aisle? With the viruses and disease, right?” M’Baku says slowly and expectantly.

Gina closed her eyes, exhaling sharply. His politeness was barely making this easier as she kicked herself for her past brazenness.

“Riiiight….still, I’m kind of in a hurry, so…”

“Have to pop those wines bottles in an ice bucket, I get it.” M’Baku chuckles. “But I’m sorry if I am overstepping. It’s not my intention to make you uncomfortable, we just had a nice conversation the other day.”

Gina stares him down. “M’Baku, are you talking to me for THAT or for what you saw?”

M’Baku took a deep breath. “I hoped you remembered my name. It’s foreign to America’s standards, so that’s even better on you, Gina.” 

Gina scoffs. “I’m glad you are impressed. But so you know, something that does not impress me is a question not being answered.” Gin turns on her heels to walk down the aisle. 

As she sets her items for self-checkout, M’Baku posts up at the checkout beside her. “I didn’t want to be rude. I figured I should not lead with…that as a part of us reintroducing ourselves, if we met again.”

Gina tries running the white wine across the bar code reader and it refuses to scan. She sets it down frustratedly. “Do you think I am ashamed of it? That it is secret life or something?”

M’Baku walks over to take the bottle of wine. “Never said any of those things.”

“You didn’t have to, I can tell.” Gina slides her card, grabbing the wine as the receipt prints. M’Baku rings up the white wine without issue. “I knew you were intelligent with your facts on foodborne illnesses, but I didn’t think you would be a fool when it comes to getting to know a person.”

Gina whipped around to M’Baku in shock. “Is that what you think? I’m foolish? Then tell me, why exactly are you trying to talk to me if not for my club performance, huh?” Gina crossed her arms waiting on bated breath for M’Baku to respond.

Calmly, he finished his transaction with the white wine, bagging it up. “You are adorable when you find yourself to be right. It was pleasing to watch when you discussed the fruits with me, discussed our backgrounds. Made me feel I was christened by a Queen, even though your appearance was humble, I could tell that you held yourself in high regard. I wanted so badly to know you more but the timing just wasn’t there, and I didn’t sense you would take my number, so I left it in Hanuman’s hands.”

“Hanuman?” she asked.

“Oh, yes. It is part of my religion, which I can go into depth more if you wanted to crack open this wine?” M’Baku raised his eyebrows as he held to bottle out to her.

Gina pursed her mouth. “I didn’t ask you to buy that for me.”

M’Baku groans. “The amount of assumptions you make, I am surprised you are not a philosophy major! Let me be nice to you, I have not brought up a single weird or out of place comment, and that will not happen if you would give me a chance.”

Gina took the bottle, looking at it as she mulled over the possibilities. He was right, not once did he even bring up her stage performance, but that would come up eventually, no doubt. He got the wine, but wasn’t expecting anything, though still she didn’t know him like that. But she kept pepper spray and lived in an apartment with nosy neighbors and thin walls, so maybe this wouldn’t be a worst case scenario. 

“Ok, you have charmed me into submission!” Gina says.

M’Baku kisses his teeth. “I won’t go where I’m not wanted. I don’t force myself where I m not allowed entry. So please, enjoy your wine, I’ll be on my way.” 

As he walks off, Gina calls to him. “What? Wait! I thought you wanted to come over!”

M’Baku continues to walk out of the automatic door. Gina stands there frustrated a moment before taking off after him.

“M’Baku! Hang on a second, will you!” 

He stops at his car to unlock the doors before turning to her. “Yes, Ms. Gina?”

She huffs as she takes her phone out clumsily while balancing the bottles. “Let me at least get your number so I can get back with you…”

M’Baku smirks as he takes the bottles from her, holding them easily under his meaty arms as he typed. Giving the phone back, Gina looked it over before putting it away.

“I texted you, so…” Gina mutters in a low voice.

M’Baku stands against his car holding the wine. “You know, you are a good dancer, technically. Good control.”

“Annnd there it is!” Gina says laughing.

M’Baku shrugs. “It does not influence my desire to know you, however. I wondered what you may think of me, being a patron! It was my first time at something like that, the groom and best man had covered us to be able to enjoy ourselves fully for the night, and needless to say I maxed out.”

Gina smiles, looking at her feet. “I know, I saw the party afterwards. I snuck out early so I wouldn’t run into you.”

“Yet here we are…but you probably have readings to do and the like, so…” M’Baku says, studying her face intensely. Gina got a vibe from him that pulled her closer, she wanted to know more about this foreign man who was taken with her. Plus it warmed her for him to have remembered her name, her studies, and not taking her shit. She had already had her nap, so she was far from tired.

“I actually, just finished an exam, so I’m on a break!”

M’Baku smiles genuinely. “I’m sure you did well.”

“I know I did, like taking candy from a baby.” Gina clears her throat. “So, if anything tonight could be a good night to…hang out? I just wanted to chill, so if you’re cool with boring, you can come by.”

M’Baku stands up from his car, hands folded in front of him as he stands right in front of Gina, looking down at her pleasantly. “That sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
